Hello, Farwell
by laughsandgiggles
Summary: The place was warm, lively, and filled with love. Everything Christmas was about bundled in one little diner Zoro stumbled on a paticularly cold night…it just didn't have any decorations. Zosan modern AU. Day 10 of kumiko-sama-chan's holiday exchange.


The place was warm, lively, and filled with love. Everything Christmas was about bundled in one little diner Zoro stumbled on a paticularly cold night…it just didn't have any decorations. Zosan modern AU. **Day 10 of kumiko-sama-chan's holiday exchange.**

.

.

.

Zoro was especially good at getting lost.

It was a talent, if anything, to be able to mindlessly end up somewhere he never intended. And although if anyone else were to bring this up Zoro would vehemently deny it, he knew he couldn't tell directions for squat and attempting to get to a specific location was useless. He didn't even have to try really.

So after his parents yelling had finally quelled down sometime past midnight, he quietly packed his bags and snuck into his car and drove and drove.

He was going north, he told himself (he was actually on a hard course east but still). North because it snowed harder up there and maybe he could find enough snow to build a snowman or make a snow angel or something fun for once in his life.

But he was too concentrated on the road, and trying to forget, that he didn't notice when the snow started piling up higher and higher on the sides of the roads till a snowflake caught his attention in his peripheral vision and he realized the roads were getting dangerous and he should probably pull over.

As luck would have it, Zoro had very little of this so he would accept its gesture when he could, a flashing neon light in the distance caught his attention and he drove in closer. It was a diner.

He wasn't particularly a fan of diner food, but food was food and the place seemed open 24-7 so Zoro parked his car in the empty lot. He would grab something quick to eat and leave.

When he entered a soft ding announced his presence. The place was empty…but it was so warm. It was such a contrast from outside…and it was actually more than that but Zoro couldn't figure out exactly what. Either way it was a nice feeling, he hadn't had much of those recently so he stepped further in.

He shook some of the snow that had drifted onto his jacket and awkwardly took a seat in one of the cushioned stools; he then heard a distinctive noise from behind what appeared to be the open serving window connected to the kitchen.

Zoro looked closer and…it sounded like a party back there. There was laughing and from the view he got from the window he could see the chefs of the diner dancing around smiling and banging mugs together. It looked like fun…

Suddenly someone stuck their head out the window staring at Zoro directly and cussing before quickly ducking out. The green haired teen blinked in confusion before the kitchen door slammed open.

"I TOLD you I heard the bell ring, you old bastards are going senile!" a blond strode through the door, a white apron tied neatly across his thin waist and wearing pretty fancy clothes for a diner setting. He was in his teens, probably not much older than Zoro. He dug through his apron pockets and mumbled obscene curses.

"Sorry." The blond finally said walking towards the other teen; Zoro got a good look at his face. His blond hair was covering one of his striking blue eyes. There was a weird curl to his eyebrow…but it was actually kind of cute. Even though he looked pretty tired, Zoro had to admit he was pretty good looking. "I'm Sanji."

Wait…how late was it anyway…it must have been at least 3 in the morning. No wonder the guy looked exhausted.

"I'm sorry for ordering this late.." Zoro said instantly. Sanji frowned.

"You hungry?"

"I mean…yeah, but-"

"Then don't worry about it." Sanji waved off, "This rat hole is open 24 hours for a reason, so stupid marimos like yourself can eat."

"….what did you call me?"

"Marimo." Sanji pointed to his hair before grinning, "Now what the hell do you want?"

Zoro scowled, "Fine…curly-brow-"

"What was that?!"

Zoro grinned smugly, and pointed to his eyebrow. "Curly."

"Asshole…did you just drive here to insult me?" Sanji growled, he frowned even deeper when Zoro suddenly got quiet. Where was here anyway? He looked inquisitively around.

"Uhm….where am I?"

"A diner." Sanji replied slowly.

"I know that idiot…what city?"

The blonde gave him a strange look, "You traveling?"

"You could say that…"

"Farwell."

Zoro stared at him, "What?"

Sanji sighed, "That's the name of the town Farwell."

"Oh…"

"Er…w-where exactly is Farewell?"

"_Far_well, and what are you lost marimo?"

"What was that curly-brow?"

"I'm saying you shitty mossball, are you lost? Do you even know what state we're in?"

Zoro gave him a blank look and Sanji snickered under his breath. "Michigan." The blond finally muttered. Zoro's eyes widened Michigan? How long had he been driving for?

"Uhm-"

"The United States, oh my fucking god did someone drop you from a plane or something?"

"I know what fucking country we're in!" Zoro growled, "I was going to ask what time it is."

Sanji paused and took a moment to check his watch, "It's 5 minutes till 2:00."

"In the morning?"

"Are you a fucking idiot, of course in the morning."

"Oh my god…" Zoro mumbled, placing his head in his hands. He had been driving for twelve hours straight. "How the hell did I end up in Michigan?"

Sanji sighed and put down his notepad, sensing Zoro wasn't going to order anytime soon. "Where were you headed?"

"I wasn't exactly headed anywhere…."

"Then…you aren't really lost are you? At least not physically.." Sanji said. Zoro looked at the blond confused but Sanji shrugged, "If you aren't headed anywhere you can't get lost."

"Yeah, I guess.."

"And this is totally your business but you must have a reason for driving out on Christmas Eve not even knowing why…I think…" Sanji took a few seconds to just stare at Zoro, appraising the young teen critically. "You might not be lost, but I think you're looking for something."

"Looking for something?" Zoro asked. "I'm not-"

"It doesn't have to be something physical pea-brain, think about it." Sanji leaned in closer. "What are you missing from your life?"

Happiness.

Was the first thought that flashed in Zoro's mind. He wasn't very happy…but it had been seven months since his sister had died. And he'd been enduring the coldness and wretchedness of his household for months after the incident. Why now? Why did he snap this afternoon, and couldn't take it anymore?

"I guess I'm looking for a little Christmas cheer." Zoro replied sarcastically rolling his eyes. He meant it as a joke but he could see Sanji's eyes soften at the statement. And he guessed…maybe that's what he was upset about. Christmas was about being happy and spending time with people you care about…his parents were too busy yelling at each other to be happy.

Their attention snapped back to the kitchen when they heard a loud echoing of laughter. "You'll have to ignore them, they've been knocking down the old eggnog for the past couple hours the crazy bastards." Sanji grinned fondly glancing back behind him. He turned back to Zoro a softer smile on his lips.

"Look there must be a reason why you decided to up and ran away from your family at a time like this and I won't pry…but Christmas is about spending time with people and having a good time." Sanji awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "I know we're strangers but we're kind of having out own Christmas party back there. You should join us."

Zoro noticed the blush that was forming on Sanji's face, and it kind of made Zoro want to grin. But he saved the teen from embarrassment and just shot him a smile and a nod. They opened the door and the chefs all immediately cheered at Sanji's return but then they noticed Zoro.

"Uh…guys, this is…" Sanji blinked, "Shit, I don't even know your name."

"Zoro." He mumbled.

"Zoro…" Sanji murmured back his gaze lingering before he shook his head. He nodded and smiled brightly, "Everyone this is Zoro. He's joining the party."

There was a collective holler at the announcement and before Zoro knew it there was a mug of beer in his hands and someone was swinging him around in some weird pirate dance. As he spun around from one chef's arm to another he caught glimpses of Sanji laughing at him.

Well hell, Zoro thought, he might as well enjoy himself. He threw his head back and took a gulp of the alcohol, the fiery sensation down his throat equally matched the excitement tickling him all over.

.

.

.

Chefs sure knew how to party, it had been two hours and everyone was still in full swing. Some had taken one sip too many and were passed out neatly at the side but Zoro had always had a high tolerance level and he continued sipping whatever they put in his hand.

He caught a glimpse of Sanji in the corner a glass of wine in his hands, Zoro stared at him for a moment and then chugged the rest of his drink. He made a straight path to the blond joining him as he leaned on the table and not being able to suppress the grin on his face.

Sanji chuckled softly, "I guess you're having fun."

"Course!"

"You look a lot different from that mopey loser that walked in a while back." Sanji commented, he quirked a brow. "Find what you were missing?"

"Maybe…" Zoro shrugged, "Maybe not. I'm just enjoying myself. It feels…man, I don't know. It feels right here, feels like Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"Happy." Zoro clarified simply, "My house, it's empty and cold and I couldn't stand being there…I dunno, I guess I just wanted to not feel…" Zoro wasn't sure how to continue and he wasn't sure whether to say empty, or alone, or-

"Yeah, I get that." Sanji muttered with a nod, and he looks at the blonde breathing in the smell of the wine cradled in his hands with a lingering, understanding smile and Zoro thinks that he couldn't figure out the right word because he doesn't feel it anymore. "All we need is a Christmas tree and Santa and we'd be all set."

They both laughed at the idea before Zoro's eyes widened in realization, "That's what was odd about this place!"

"Odd?" Sanji asked, cocking his head.

"It's Christmas eve, there aren't any decorations."

Sanji continued to stare at him incredulously before breaking his gaze with a laugh.

"You guys Jewish?"

"Non-religious…" Sanji mumbled a smile still on his lips, "But you're right…we don't have Christmas decorations. Uh…the boxes with the decorations got lost. We moved here around February and at the time it didn't seem like that big of a deal, you know opening up a new diner and a couple missing holiday boxes doesn't seem that important in the scheme of things."

Sanji frowned looking around, "Do you think that's what this place is missing?"

"It isn't missing anything."

Sanji blinked at that reply.

Zoro looked down sheepishly, "All I'm saying is that this place is really warm and friendly…and it feels perfect." He shrugged glancing back at Sanji with a bright grin, "You just need some Christmas decorations…"

.

.

.

I'm so sorry this was so cheesy, I picked the exact worst day for the exchange. Right smack dab in the middle of two of my finals. I've had this diner theme idea stuck in my head for a while…and I have more to the universe I wanted to add but alas.


End file.
